1. Field
The field relates to an injection-molding arrangement, and more particularly to a method of molding a molded part onto a cable and a use of an injection-molding arrangement for producing or processing cables.
2. Background
The increase in the variety of functions for technical devices makes it often necessary to transmit signals between various subassemblies. In spite of the available possibilities regarding cableless transmission, cable-bound transmission is still the means of choice for many applications, specifically with regard to reliability and fail safety.
If many electrical connections are required, the laying of individual cables is very time-consuming. It is therefore often customary to prefabricate a number of individual cables as a cable set or cable harness. The use of cable harnesses is known in particular in the area of motor vehicle production.
In order to secure the cable harness or parts of the cable harness in a technical device, it is known to provide parts of the cable harness with molded parts, in particular grommets. These grommets are used for guiding, securing and protecting the cable harness.
The grommets required are produced, in particular injection-molded as an individual part, and drawn onto the respective part of the cable harness or an individual cable. This involves a laborious process, in which it may be necessary for many grommets from a selection of various types of grommet to be drawn onto the cable.
At the same time, one disadvantage is that the production equipment or devices required are only designed for one type of grommet and can only be converted for other types with some effort. Furthermore, since they are pushed on, the grommets may slip in their position and therefore sometimes have to be adhesively bonded to the cable. Therefore, the production of a cable harness with the corresponding grommets is a relatively laborious and cost-intensive process.